Dance With Me
by StarLuna
Summary: Somethings are never simple. Short and sweet. Hei/Misaki


**Edit: 7/28/12**

I'm in love with this couple.

I know I know, feel free to laugh. If you know of any other stories that involve this pairing feel free to share. I have read most of the ones on this website. There are not many, sad.

I do not own Darker Thank Black.

* * *

How did things get this far?

The mission was simple but things could never be simple. Not with Hei. He moved his eyes from the window to gaze down at her sleeping form. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful.

What was he thinking bringing her here? He should have left her at the scene for the police to find. But there was just something in that moment; he just couldn't stay away from her. When she did wake he knew she would be furious, not only had she been kidnapped by the enemy but the fact that she was completely naked wouldn't help things either.

Taking her clothes wasn't meant to hurt her quite the opposite, if he hadn't taken off her clothes the poison would have caused several problems later on. Although that didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed removing every article of clothing and the bath well that was just for his sake. Better safe than sorry.

Thinking of it now what would he tell her? This is for your own good. She would rather die than except his help, that he was sure of.

Simple, nothing was ever simple. She had been chasing after him for so long, with every close call, with every hunt, every case, they had grown somewhat attached.

The covers could not completely conceal her body leaving her shoulder exposed for him to see. As his eyes traveled up and down her body, he could see a scar run across her bare shoulder. It appeared to be a knife wound; quickly averting his eyes he continued to stare up at the fake night sky.

Was this it, was this as close to her as he could ever really be. Her sleeping completely unaware of his presence. Distance was all there could ever be. The street lights traveled through the small window lighting up the room with its glow, as the lights illuminated her face she began to stir.

Their peaceful moment coming to an end.

Her eyes slowly began to flutter; once they were open she did nothing as if unaware that anything was out of place. Her eyes slowly wandered around the room causing confusion in her mind. This was not her apartment.

"Don't move"

She didn't listen; as if she hadn't heard him at all. Was it the poison? Had it gotten into her system?

No, if it had she wouldn't have been able to open her eyes at all. Sitting up her eyes continued to roam around the small room. When her eyes finally found him, her reaction wasn't what he expected. There was a slight smile on her lips. Looking into her eyes the glassed appearance suggested an unexpected state of mind.

Sitting up on the bed she tried to stand but her balance failed her, falling back on to the bed time and time again. However that didn't stop her, even with her current state that persistence was as strong as ever. Finally standing up from the bed the covers fell leaving her body exposed. She started walking towards him but once again her balance proved faulty. Before she could hit the floor he rose faster than her tired mind could comprehend. Holding her close, he pressed her body against his own.

Moving her face away from his chest she looked up at him. She was completely out of it, perhaps she thought this was a dream. But why wasn't she trying to arrest him? Instead she wrapped her arms around his body as she leaned against him further. Hei was thoroughly confused; rationality had gone out the window when he brought her back with him.

What was he suppose to do now? Looking down at her he did the only thing that came to his mind. He wrapped his jacket around her body to keep her warm and nothing more. Once she felt the jacket around her shoulders she glanced up at him and smiled. How he loved to see her smile.

Her smile held so much emotion, there was nothing hiding beneath the shadows. She left everything out in the open for him to see. Unlike himself, hiding behind a mask, running away instead of facing her directly. Moving one of her hands and bringing it up to his face. She grabbed onto his mask ready to remove it. She stopped, perhaps she was waiting for his permission.

Hei didn't say a word, simply continuing to stare down at her. What could it hurt? There was nothing left to hide and he didn't want to hide, not anymore, not from her.

She removed his mask slowly revealing those dark blue eyes. Gazing down at her, holding so little emotion. Her eyes on the other hand held more than anyone could ever bear and all of it for him. He couldn't understand it, how could she feel so much for him? Standing on the tips of her toes she gently slid up, pressing her body against his as her lips reached his ear.

"Dance with me"

As she moved back down, a small hint of confusion could be seen on his face. Dance? Why would she want to dance with him?

She didn't wait for his reply, slipping her arms through his jacket. She grabbed one of his hands within her own while placing his other on her hip. She placed her other hand up to rest on his shoulder and they began to move. It was obvious neither of them had a talent for it but that didn't matter. They moved slowly back and forth, traveling through every inch of the small room.

As time moved on she leaned her head against his shoulder, removing her hand from his to wrap it around his neck. Her fingers moved slowly, softly, up and down the back of his neck. Sending shivers down his spine, shivers he would never admit to.

Looking down to see her face it was obvious she could fall asleep at any moment. Her eyes closing every few seconds, her body movement slowing with every step. Her whole body was now leaning up against his own. But her fingers still held their slow and steady rhythm. He wrapped one arm around her waist, while using the other to remove the hair that had fallen on her face.

Slowly he lifted her up in his arms and walked over to the bed attempting to lay her down again. But her hold around his neck prevented his departure. Leaning in close he could hear her mumbling.

"Don't go."

"Alright, Misaki."

"Thank you…Li."

Moving the covers aside Hei placed Misaki in bed following her instantly. Resting her head against his chest she could hear his heart beating. That steady rhythm swaying her to sleep. Wrapping his arms around her body, Hei took in a deep breath hoping to fill his lugs with her sent. He wanted to think of nothing else but her. Lying there together was not a rational decision a contractor would make but at that moment it was one he would choose to make again and again.


End file.
